Hannyabal
Hannyabal es el vice-alcaide a cargo de Impel Down. Aspecto Editar sección Tiene la apariencia de un faraón egipcio. Es casi tan grande como Magellan, y se dice que su poder es temido. Tiene muchos roces con Magellan, y siempre sueña con tener su puesto. Es definido como "persona ambiciosa". Le encantan las mujeres del tipo de Boa Hancock. Tiene 2 cuernos en la cabeza, pero no los utiliza. Personalidad thumb|left|222px|Hannyabal desesperado completamenteHannyaball es un persona que siempre quiere un ascenso por culquier medio como demostro varias veces en la saga de impel down metiendo la pata aposta para poder cargar la culpa a magellan , pero sino puede cargar la culpa a Magellan se pone super isterico .Pero cuamdo pelea demustra una concentracion inquebrantable y una resintencia asombrosa .Tambien se sabe que le gustan las mujeres con curvas A pesar de su aparente falta de seriedad la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a su deseo de reemplazar a Magallanes, Hannyabal puede ponerse muy en serio cuando la situación llega al extremo, especialmente si corre el riesgo de ser despedido también. Cuando pasa por este cambio repentino, puede sorprender incluso a personas que lo conocen. Su ambición se apodera de él la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, resulta que él es una persona que llegó a ser considerado un carcelero para proteger las vidas de inocentes al mantener los criminales en prisión. Además, él es el único carcelero de alto rango que nunca se demostró la tortura de los presos o para disfrutar de ello. Habilidades y Poderes Edit Editar As vice warden of Impel Down, Hannyabal has command over all of Impel Down, second only to Magellan. Como vice director de Impel Down, Hannyabal tiene mando sobre todo el de Impel Down, sólo superada por Magallanes. However, this power apparently is not satisfying enough, as he always speaks out on how he desires to take over as warden. Sin embargo, este poder al parecer no es suficientemente satisfactorio, ya que él siempre habla sobre la forma en que desea tomar el cargo de director. Unlike Magellan or the Four Demon Guards , Hannyabal seems to lack a feared reputation for the prisoners to acknowledge, as Buggy and Mr. 3 stated that they haven't heard anything about him. A diferencia de Magallanes, o los cuatro guardias Demonio , Hannyabal parece carecer de una reputación temible para los presos de reconocer, ya que Buggy y Mr. 3 declaró que no han oído nada de él. However, this was misleading, as he is one of the most powerful enforcers in Impel Down being more powerful than any of the four Demon Guards and only second to Magellan himself. Sin embargo, esto era engañoso, ya que es uno de los encargados de hacer cumplir más poderosos de Impel Down es más poderoso que cualquiera de los cuatro guardias Demonio y sólo en segundo lugar al propio Magallanes. A possible explanation is that, as he doesn't fight unless it's an extreme emergency, like a prisoner of level 5 or 6 trying to escape. Una posible explicación es que, como él no pelea a menos que sea una emergencia extrema, como un prisionero de nivel 5 o 6 tratando de escapar. If not, he will not move a finger and let the job to the Demon Guards or Magellan. Si no, no va a mover un dedo y dejar el trabajo a la Guardia Demonio o de Magallanes. He easily defeated both Buggy and Mr. 3 without a single scratch on him even after taking a direct hit from Buggy's Muggy Ball (which was enough to severely harm the demon guard Minotaurus and annihilate the entire platoon of gaolers guarding the door to Level 3 ). Él derrotó con facilidad tanto Buggy y Mr. 3 sin un solo rasguño en él incluso después de tener un impacto directo de bola Muggy de Buggy (lo cual era suficiente para perjudicar gravemente el demonio guardia minotauro y aniquilar a todo el pelotón de los carceleros que custodiaban la puerta de Nivel 3) . On the other hand, the guards seem to know him to be a powerful fighter and enforcer. Por otro lado, los guardias le parecen saber para ser un combatiente de gran alcance y ejecutor. Even Magellan claimed that Hannyabal is the only person worthy to be his successor as Chief Warden of Impel Down. Incluso Magallanes indicó que Hannyabal es la única persona digna de ser su sucesor como jefe de vigilancia de Impel Down. Hannyabal also seems to have a resistance to extreme temperatures, as he is known to walk through the Freezing Hell with nothing more than his loincloth and nemes, as well as tolerating the extreme heat in Level 4 in the very same attire. Hannyabal también parece tener una resistencia a temperaturas extremas, como se le conoce a caminar por el infierno que congela con nada más que su taparrabos y Nemes, así como tolerar el calor extremo en el nivel 4 en la vestimenta misma. He is also very resilient to physical strikes, and is capable of withstanding some of Luffy's Gear Second attacks and get back up on his feet, something that only the World Goverment's top agents, like Blueno and Rob Lucci (both great users of Tekkai ), were as well able to do. [4] También es muy resistente a los ataques físicos, y es capaz de soportar algunos de Luffy Gia Second ataques y volver a levantarse sobre sus pies, algo que sólo los agentes más importantes del Gobierno Mundial, al igual que Blueno y Rob Lucci (los dos grandes usuarios del Tekkai ), fueron así capaces de hacer. Historia La huida de Shiki Hannyabal aparece como un mero guardian que encuentra a Kinjishi no Shiki, para mala suerte suya, es derrotado facilmente.thumb|Hannybal Saga de Impel Down Aparece por primera vez en la entrada de Impel Down, más tarde tiene un arduo combate por parte de Hannyabal, thumb|left|258px|Hannybal vs Luffypero es derrotado por el Gear Second de Luffy y derrotado por Barbanegra. Mientras está incosciente Magellan le dice que aguante, que el es el único que podrá suplantarle. Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas de la Guerra contra Barbablanca Categoría:Personal de Impel Down Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Personajes del Gobierno Mundial Categoría:Jugadores con arma de asta Categoría:Personajes del Grand Line